The Reunion of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley
by ThespiansKC
Summary: How Ginny and Harry might have found each other after the Battle of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter has been called fearless. He had fought against and defeated, Dementors, a troll, a three headed dog named Fluffy, a Hungarian Horntail, a blood crazed werewolf, Death Eaters, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and a basilisk, but for Harry he had never been more scared then right now. It was a day after the Battle of Hogwarts and while everyone was grieving. "The only thought that could rid his head of the victims of the war was the thought of Ginny Weasley. Remembering the time she had been his last year. It had truly been the best time of his life. But while thinking of Ginny was better than thinking of the victims of the war. It only reminded him that she wasn't his anymore. She could be with another bloke now. That thought terrified him and made him wish he could just go another round with the basilisk and the dragon. But Ron and Hermione had both urged him to talk to her. So here he was staring at the doors to the Great Hall and wishing for some Gryffindor bravery. He took a deep breath. There was nothing to it everyone would assume the Boy Who Lived **Twice!** Would be able to tell a girl how he felt about her. But Ginny, she scared him more then dementors, Voldemort, and all of the things he had faced. They had the power to destroy his body, but Ginny she had total control of, what Dumbledore had called his greatest weapon. Love. And it terrified him. What if she said no? What if she didn't like him in that way? Godric, could he still be friends with her if she rejected him. Oh Merlin! He just needed to talk with her."

Just as Harry started walking to the doors, the Weasleys came out. Harry froze. The Weasleys rushed over to him. Mrs. Weasley smothered him in a bone-crunching hug. While Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy congratulated him. George was lost in his grief over his twin but told him that Fred would have been proud of him. Ron and Hermione hung back watching the scene unfold. Harry stepped out of the group of Weasleys and looked at the youngest." Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

As if that was what Ginny had been waiting for she rushed forward into Harry's arms and buried her head in his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed the top of her head. As soon as Harry did this, Ginny stepped out of his embrace. Her face red with anger. " Harry James Potter, you promised me that you wouldn't die and what do you do? go and DIE! Do you know how I felt seeing your lifeless body on the crumpled on the ground at his feet? And don't think I don't know that you walked past ME on the way to that Forest!" Ginny stepped back a step." I hate you Harry Potter!"

Harry paled at her words." You do?" He whispered. Pain filled his emerald eyes.

But Ginny was too immersed in her angry at his death and him not even saying goodbye to her." Yes I do, Potter!" Then she slapped the him across the cheek and stormed off. Harry sank down to the ground as she left. The Weasleys were all shocked except for Ron and Hermione. They ran to his side and crouched down on either side of him.

"She hates me" Harry whispered quietly. His eyes filling to the brim with eyes." She really does hates me." Hermione and Ron looked each other and by silent agreement. Ron raced to after Ginny and Hermione crouched down to comfort Harry

**A/N Cliffhanger! Next chapter to come out soon please review and tell me if you like it **


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny

Ron raced after his sister and final caught up to her in the Common Room. She was sitting in a chair staring into the fire with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ginny what the bloody hell was that? I thought that you liked Harry still! Or at least I thought you would let him down easier then that! He bloody loves you!" Ron ranted.

"Ron, he broke up with me and yet expected me to welcome him back with open arms?"

"Ginny, for merlin's sake we both know that he wanted to protect you! Do you know that he brought the Marauder's Map just to watch your dot?

"H h he did?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes he did and when he thought no one was awake. He rummaged through Hermione's spell books until he found this spell: _ostenderet_ _memoriis_ Ginny. Ron pulled out his wand and did that spell and his memories of Ginny appeared in front them." the spell shows your memories of that person. You can't imagine how many nights he did that."

Ginny was turning pale. She loved Harry. She had only been angry with him. And after hearing about all what he had done. She was regretting it. She remembered the pain that was in his eyes when she said she hated him. Her heart filled with guilt and sadness and suddenly she was worried." _Would Harry take her back? Would he ever forgive her?" _She thought worriedly. She was disgusted with herself and felt sympathy for Harry. She snapped out of her chair and ran over past Ron and out of the Common Room.

**A/N ostenderet memoriis is Latin for, " Show me my memories of." So," ostenderet memoriis Ginny" means show me my memories of Ginny. Anyway language lesson aside next chapter coming up. Thanks for reading but I will appreciate it even more if you review**


	3. Chapter 3 True Reunion

Ginny raced out of the Common Room, down the staircases, and into the Entrance Hall. Harry and Hermione were not there, but Ginny's family was still there. She raced over to Bill." Where is he?" She demanded.

" He and Hermione went onto the grounds." As Ginny started walking towards the door, Bill called her back over." Ginny I probably know Harry the least well out of the family, except for Charlie. But don't hurt him, Ginny if you truly don't like him, please let him down easy. That boy has been through way too much for any age, but a seventeen year old." Bill shook his head in wonder as Ginny left.

On the grounds. Ginny knew where Harry would go. To their tree by the Black Lake. She jogged in that direction and as she neared the tree. she was proven right, sitting under the tree was Harry Potter and standing up to his left side was Hermione Granger. Ginny sprinted forward and stopped just short of the tree. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to make Harry forgive her. Hermione had noticed Ginny and had told Harry that she was there. Now both of them were staring at her. But she wasn't paying attention to Hermione. Harry rarely cried, Ginny knew it came from having everyone he loved taken from him. Now though, Harry's face She finally moved, sprinting into his arms and bury her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It was such as similar scene to what had happened in the Entrance Hall. Oh, so recently. But this time Ginny didn't push away and shout, instead she whispered to Harry," I'm so sorry Harry, I acted like a bitch. Can you ever forgive me"

" I already have, Ginny can you ever forgive me for not saying goodbye?" Harry whispered back

" I already have. Ginny murmured.

" Ginny, you were my last thought before I died."

Ginny stared up at Harry in wonder and love and then suddenly pressed her lips to his. In that moment they both knew that whatever they faced, they would face together.


End file.
